Teenage life
by Dreams-to-write-down333
Summary: Austin & Ally broke up, but still have feelings for eachother so was that really a good decison. What happens when Team Austin gets a visit from a girl who knows everything about Austin & Ally's feelings will she be help or causes more problems. And what's with her own love life and what's with Trish and Dez. Be ready for a the drama of a teenage life Rated T cause I am Paranoid


Hey this is my first story so please don't be rude. Sorry for any mistakes.

This story starts kinda after couple and careers and after the breakup

Chapter 1: Since the breakup and welcome back

We both wanted it, we are friends again, everything is like bevore. So there is no reason to beeing upset, but I really am. For three weeks we broke up, because we were afraid of ruin our friendship and partnership. Now you are probably asking, why would you do that? Here is the answer, our relationship was not like we wanted it to be, we wanted to much, we wanted to be the perfekt couple, we wanted the perfekt relationship that everybody dreams for. But to get this we put to much pressure on us and instead of working on it we were afraid and broke up. And now you probably thinking, what why would you do that your feelings for eachother are so strong, you can get trough this! Since the break up I feel the same way, but there is no way to go back.

Thats why I am sitting in a room, that isn't even mine. I always come in this room, when I am upset, or sad, or when I simply miss the owner of this room. I tried to call her, she's the best at comforting me and advising, she knows the whole story since I met Ally and so she knows everything about my feelings for her. But she didn't answer, maybe she has school or work or the time skip between Miami and Germany is the reason.

I am sitting on her bed and just stare at the wall. When something in the cup board catchs my eye. It is her srapbook with the photos of her child time, I grap it and look through it. There are a lot of pictures of us as children "we had an amazing time back then" I said to myself, when I see a picture that I don't know.

On the picture are two little girls, one with middle long blond hair and icy blue eyes, that is Lia the owner of the room, were I am sitting. The other girl has long dark brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes, she looks really familiar...

" Wait no way!" I say out loud to myself.

As I recognize the eyes. Those eyes are on my mind every time, in those eyes I get lost every time, those eyes belongs to the one and only Ally Dawson. But why has Lia a picture with her in her family scrapbook? They don't know eachother Lia herself said that. I am deep in thoughts when someone comes in the room I look in shock to the door.

"Don't worry its just me, but if your mom finds out that you are here, she will freak out." Dez says as he enters the room.

"I know I am not allowed to be in here, but I just needed time to think" I say to Dez while standing up from the bed.

"I know its a hard time for you buddy, but we need to go to Sonic Boom. Do you remember you have to meet these acrtress, who you sing a duet with."

How could I forget that? "Oh yes,.. I guess I kind of forget that. lets go."

Ally's P.O.V

I stand on the counter in Sonic Boom and write in my songbook. I can't belive that our break up was three weeks ago. It still hurts like it was yesterday, but we are friends again there is no reason for beeing upset right? But I am and thats why I am happy that Austins duet is today. Because he doesn't know it yet, but his duet partner is my cousin. Her name is Alina, she is 17 like me and is an actress. She is the main character on a famous tv show and now she films a dance movie and for that movie is the duet between Austin and her and an other song. The duet is supposed to be a love song, but in fact that she is my cousin and knows everything about my feelings for Austin it doesn't bother me that someone else is going to sing a lovesong with him. Yeah you hear right, she knows the whole story about me and Austin, I always call her when I need someone to talk to, exept for Trish speaking of her...

"Guess who got a job at the cake factory" there is she.

"Considering the huge cake on your head I would say you?!"

"Yeah you are right" and with that she goes away to sit and read a magazine. I was just about to continue writing in my book, when someone is standing in front of me. I look up and see a tall girl with sunglasses and a cap. "How can I help you?" I ask nicely.

"Wow still the nice girl to everyone, huh?" she asks in a teasing way, I look at her confused, do I know her?

"Wow, you just need a cap and sunglasses and you don't recognize your own cousin?" Wait, What?

"Alina?!" I nearly scream and walk over to give her a big welcome back hug.

Alina P.O.V

"Oh man I missed you so much" I say as I return her hug.

"And was is with me?" I turn around and see Trish I give her a big hug too.

" Ah ...Trish why are you wearing a huge cake on your head?" I ask it looks really rediculess and delicious at the same time.

"Oh I got a new job at the cake factory" she says casuell

"And why are you wearing it, when you are not working?" I asked confused.

"I just came here for my break"

"When does it end?" she looks at the clock.

"Two hours ago, I think I should go" I laugh at her, still the same Trish.

"I am so excited, that you finally meet Austin" Ally says happy

"Like it is the first time" I mumble sarcastically, when I see her confused face I realize what I said

"Ah..mh..I mean you told me so much about him, it is like I already know him" I laugh nervously, great for an actress I am really bad at lying. I need to go out of here, so I ask Ally were I could go for preparing myself for singing. She says I can go to the practice room so I does. As I come in I am amazed Austin really did a good job up here, I sit down in one of the chairs and put my sunglasses and cap down showing my gold-brown wavy hair, normally I am a natural blonde but for my job I dyed it. I like the colour it fits more my personality. I relaxe a little, but I know they will find out soon.

Austin's P.O.V

Dez and I reach Sonic Boom I see Ally standing on the counter, she looks so happy and thats makes me happy too. I walk over to her

"Hey Ally" I said that a thousand times, but since the break up it was different.

"Why are you so happy?" Dez asks.

"I am just so happy that my cousin is back, by the way she is your duet partner" she says with a huge smile. Until then, all I knew about my duet partner was, that she is in our age and a famous actress ...wait

"Your cousin is a famous actress?" I ask her in shock.

"She wasn't unil last summer but yeah her name is Alina, you should know her she is..." but before Ally can finish her sentence, someone yells from the balcony.

"Is he finally here?" I turn around and can`t belive my eyes.

"No way" I say loud enough for her to hear, there standing is Lia.

Lia's P.O.V

"Hey Rockstar" I say back, Rockstar is my nickname for him since he wants to become that. I walk down the stairs and stand in front of him, he gives me a big bear hug.

"I missed you so much" he says. I am near the tears, tears of joy of course.

"I missed you too, wow you got really tall since the last time I saw you" that is true, we were always the same high but now he is a half head taller than me not that I mind.

"That was two years ago" he says with a sad voice.

"But now you are here again and you can meet Ally and my duet partner, she is Ally's cousin her name is Alina she is a famous actress" Yep here is the time he will find out.

"Austin.. I.. I.. I am A..Alina" I look him in the eyes and see pure confusion.

"I know that your real name is Alina like hers... And you an actress like her..." Yeah he gets it "what a funny random" uff he doesn't get it. I mean I am happy to see that he hasn't changed his personality and that he is still a little dumb. But thats make everything harder for me.

" No Austin... It's not a random...ugh.. I am the only Alina... I am Ally's cousin" There I said it, I am ready for every response, but I doesn't expect that. He just stands there shocked not moving any muscle, I look over to Ally, who stands next to us behind the counter. She stands there the same way like him, was she like that the whole time while I talked to Austin? Suddenly they booth shout at the same time at me

"You know him/her?!"

Great it is time to explain again

"Ally? You know the family, were I grew up after the accident from my parents, they are the Moons so I am practically Austins sister." "And Austin? You know my real parents, my father was Lesther's brother." So I said everything. Just to explain my past, my parents were good friends with the Moons, so they spend nearly every day with them and so Austin and I too. When I was three years old my parents had a car accident and with that I were an orphan. I had to live at my aunts, but she were always busy working and had to fly to other counties. So she and the Moons dicided that I should live at the Moons. I grew up there and they became my real family, not a long time and I called Mimi and Mike, Mom and Dad. But when I was twelve my aunt had to move to Germany and I had to go with her. It was a hard time but I came every vacation to visit, exept for last year because then started my career. The whole time when I was at the Moons I was still a part of the Dawson family and vistited them with my aunt.

And again they shout at the same time

"You knew her/him the whole time and didn't tell me?!"

"Look I couldn't tell you, after you told me you met eachother I wanted to tell you, but you both said that you were so glad that I don't know the other. Because you could tell me about and explain the other person to me. So I just couldn't" I explain. And again at the same time (man that gets scary) they shout

"You didn't tell her/him anything about me did you?!" uff how many question do they have?.. " No of course not, If I did you would know that I know you both"

"Yeah your right" they say again (yup now it is scary) at the same time. Okay i need to go out of here.

"Hey Ally would you mind if we work tomorrow on the songs? I really want to see my parents." She looks still shocked but says

" no of course not, I know how much your family means to you" It sounds like she was glad that I am going I hope she is not mad at me and go with a bye out of Sonic Boom, Austin follows me.

Ally's P.O.V

I am still in shock, she knew him the whole time. I can't belive it everytime I told her about him, she knew exactly who I was talking about, because he is her brother. But the worse is the time I talked with her about my feelings, she talked with Austin too. I am not mad at her and I still trust her I am just shocked.

Austin's P.O.V

I follow Lia out of Sonic Boom, we just walk in silence, before she breakes it.

"Austin I can understand if you are mad at me. But you should know that it was hard for me too. I mean the whole time I knew your feelings for eachother but couldn't tell you." she says in a sad voice.

"I not mad at you I was just shocked. I mean the whole time I thought you didn't know her.. And now I found out that you are her cousin." I am still in shock from the news. Then she graps my wrist and stops walking, she looks up to me

"Can we just forget about it, please?" I look at her and smile

"It's forgotten" she smiles back and we start walking again. When we arive at home I see Lias luggage in front of the door of her room

"I wanted to put it in my room but it's closed " I grap the key which is still in my pocket from the morning and open the door.

"No one was allowed to go into the room while you were gone" That is true one time mom caught me in this room and I was grounded for a week that means no pancakes.

Lia looks at me with a smirk.

"If no one was allowed to, than why is my srapbook lying on the bed?" I smile at her

"Hey you know I'm not good at follow rules" she laughs

"I'm just glad you haven't changed" then she starts to unpack and I go back to Sonic Boom.

It is like today at the morning Ally is busy writing in her songbook. She seems to do that a lot since the breakup I wonder was she is writing. My thougts are interrupt by Trish

"Guess who..." she starts but Ally interrupts her

"A new job wow that was fast" Trish shakes her head.

"No I'm not fired yet... I was going to say Guess who need a new guitarist? " Ally and I look at each other confused

" One Direction? Oh I love there music" Dez was starting to sing but Trish stops him. Was Dez here the whole time I don't notice I guess my thoughts were somewhere else... Or at someone else.

"No you dumb, I mean Austin" Wait what!

"what do you mean I need a new guitarist, whats happend with Jon?"

"I fired him, now I know how my chefs alway feel" Is she serious?

"Why did you fire him?" Ally asks

" He said something stupid about my hair" that is the reason?!

"Trish! That's not a reason to fire someone, how am I supposed to find a guitarist so quick I need to perform in three days?!" she just shrugs her shoulders, wow what a great manager I have I think.

" Hey what is with Dan? You used to play guitar with him every time." Dez is right we three were best friends till he found 'other interests'.

" You are right I call him" Dan says yes. " He will come over tomorrow" I say and everybody looks relieved.

"See Austin everything is alright, no need to worry." I glare at Trish.

Than my cell phone vibrates I got a message from Lia: Mom and dad are at home, if you want that your plan works you should come!" oh shoot I forgot about the time

"I have to go my parents are home and-"

"and you want to surprise them with Lia, right?" Ally finishes my sentence for me, she knows me so well that is one reason why I love her I smile shyly at her. She smiles back and says

" then go, we can work on the song tomorrow with Lia." I give her a quick hug, I want to hold her longer but that would be weird right? And I am in rush, so I say bye and rush to my house.

I open the door and see my parents in the livingroom

"Hello sweetie how was your day?" I hear my mom asking

"good, no time for talking, I have a surprise for you so don't move" as I enter Lias room, she sits on her bed with a face of mixed feelings, nervous,happy relieved.

"ready?" I ask her she nodds, she follows me out of the room and waits at the stairs for her signal. I go downstairs and see my parents with confused faces, maybe because I have nothing in my hands and they are expecting a surprise.

"So what is our surprise sweetie?" my mom asks.

" What is your biggest wish?" I ask them of course I know the answer.

" You know that our biggest wish is to see Lia again" My dad says in a sad voice and my mom is near the I quickly say

"today wishes come true" My parents look at me in pure confusion till they see a girl walking down the stairs.

Lia's P.O.V

I walk down the stairs and see my parents I can't explain the look on there I stand in front of them I say Hi to them near the tears.

"LIA!" they shout and take me in a big embrace. Now we are all crying, when we are done with crying we sit down

"I hope you are not mad at me for not calling but I wanted that to be a surprise" The smile on my moms face grows bigger

"of course we are not mad we have our daughter back, how long you are staying here?" and at this point I get a little sad

"only six weeks because than starts school in germany again"

"What is with your career in that time" Austin asks

" Oh I didn't tell you? We are shooting a part of season two here in Mami" I say with a smile. "Wow I think we have to get used to, that our children are famous, who thoght back then when you were kids, that you two become a Rockstar and an actress" my dad says and we all laugh.

And I know I am home and that will be the best time of my life.

Did only I knew what will all happen to Austin and me in this time: crushes, broken hearts, dates, new girlfriends/boyfriends, enemies, jealousy, fights, breakups and makeups, love, hate, drama and fun.


End file.
